LahCy Week 2016
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposting this back to FFN. And was surprised originally how well everyone received my crack pairing of LahCy Week!
1. Snooki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Lahars P.o.v**

They had previously discussed having children. A came to the compromise of getting a puppy to see if they were even remotely ready for a small, needy and messy thing. Before agreeing that she would go buy and name the puppy, as his work with the magic council kept him busy during the week, and most weekends. In all reality, Lahar hadn't expected Lucy to go our and by the animal the very next day. Leaving him wondering if she hadn't preplanned all of it.

As he looked into the large, honey-brown eyes of his golden goddess, Lahar realized she just wasn't capable of being duplicitous. Giving a small sigh before lowering his gaze to the puppy she held next to her ample chest. Putting a small smile on his face, Lahar looked at the poor thing, wearing pink bows on its ears and a matching pink leather collar around it' neck with rhinestones.

"So you bought a boy do, and are going to call him...Snooki?"

"Yes. Why?"

Blinking slowly at the confusion in her voice, that was echoed on her heart-shaped face. Trying to determine how he should say what was on his mind.

"Because you are naming it after your favorite person on Jersey Shores Reality Show, Lucy."

Doing his best to keep his voice neutral as he spoke.

"I know, Lahar. What's wrong with it. He's just adorable like Snooki."

Giving a shake of his head before walking over and sitting down next to Lucy. Putting his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him.

"Nothing my dear. So tell me, what breed of dog is this?"

"Oh, Snooki is a shar-pei puppy."

Letting his head drop until it rested on Lucy's shoulder, hiding his face from her gaze as he tried to keep from busting out laughing hysterically at the whole thing.

**~~ The End! ~~**


	2. Snowfall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Lucy's P.o.v.**

Standing there staring out the large bay window into the black void called night. Lucy couldn't help the hurt she was feeling. It had only been a little over four months since she had her fairytale wedding to on Lahar Zeiger. Not once in those four months had she doubted her choice in marrying him. At least not until yesterday.

Letting out a melancholy sigh, Lucy replayed the events in her head. From waking up to an empty bed (not uncommon), only to find a vague note left for her in the kitchen on the counter. What was scrawled on it had given her pause? She thought of his strange behavior for the past three weeks.

Choosing to go through the day as if it was like any other. Doing her best to put the note from her mind. At least until Lahar came home and could explain it. Which had led to their first fight as a married couple? Neither backing down until both had been too exhausted for either to continue. Lucy opting to sleep in one of their guest bedrooms.

Lahar hadn't stopped her, she rationalized because he was still too angry. But when a few hours passed and she still hadn't come for her or even called her, Lucy felt something in her start to break. Eventually crying herself to sleep. That had her wide awake before dawn.

The chilled morning air only made her edgier. So when Lahar had come down to eat breakfast, not even looking at her or greeting her. Lucy felt like what had started to break was also freezing over inside. Waiting until he left for the day, she had done the dishes before going out for her errands for the day.

Now it was almost midnight on new years eve. Lahar wasn't home and no word had been heard. Wallowing in her sudden bout of emotional depression as she waited by herself for the stroke of midnight. Silently wishing he was here with her. Like he had been the night they'd stayed up for their first snowfall as a married couple.

Bringing her cup of chamomile tea up to her lips, blowing on it to cool it before drinking it. Lucy closed her eyes as she started to count down to the New Year's bells in her mind. Hoping that where ever Lahar was, or with whoever he was with, he was having fun and was okay.

As she reached one, Lucy opened her eyes to once more stare out the window into the pitch black night. Only to see Lahar reflected in the glass, staring back at her. Putting a smile (strained at best) on her lips as she just looked back at him. The clock sounding the New Year.

"You're staring again Lucy."

Remaining silent as a faint blush graced her cheeks, she just continued to watch him in the reflection of the window. "Happy New Year, Lucy. I love you."

Seeing her own eyes open wide, Lucy slowly let her body turn to actually look at Lahar, himself. Tears burning at the corners of her eyes. As she continued to watch him walk toward her. Hesitantly opening his arms to her. No thinking twice, Lucy stepped into his embrace immediately, relishing the warmth of his body and his unique scent.

"Happy New Year, Lahar. I love you too."

Her words a barely audible whisper as Lahar's arm tightened around her waist. Tilting her head up, looking questioningly up at him, before he smiled gently at her. The smile he reserved for her and her alone. His head dipping down capturing her lips with his for a few seconds.

"Lahar, I have a New Years gift for you."

Even to her own ears, she could hear her voice cracking, belying her nerves. The look he gave her made her chuckle as she took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You are going to be a daddy."

The stunned look on his face made their fight the day before seem insignificant. Lucy looked over her shoulder, to the window to see snow falling silently outside.

**~~ The End! ~~ **


	3. Cosplay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Lahar's P.O.V.**

Not sure how he had been put on the detail, though suspecting it had to do with his partner. Lahar glared at the people trying to quell their over-enthusiasm. Apparently, the guard duty they'd been assigned was for a good know and popular cosplaying Idle group from Japan.

Personally, Lahar didn't understand the craze over what was cartoons imported from a foreign country. Or why there was a convention for these people. Who enjoyed it. Doranbolt had tried time and time again to get him interested in the silly little shows. As well as a particular female child one that was classified as a magical girl.

He had given it a chance and found it utterly preposterous. Hell to him Harry Potter made a lot more sense. Even with its religious undertones. But seeing a prepubescent girl shifting into a 'uniform' that would 'mask' her normal identity. Add-on the fact that her magic was given to her by some small talking furry animal. Lahar had excused himself by the third episode of the series. Which he recalled was Fancy Lala. Claiming he could feel his brain cells imploding as he got a massive headache.

Now he was here, not by choice, at a convention full of people that adored that ridiculous stuff, standing guard for a group that apparently dressed as such characters and sang the music. Shooting a glare to Doranbolt as a hush suddenly fell over the assembled crowd. With a deep breath, Lahar started to relax as the most serendipitous thing happened. A voice (He was sure was from his past) rang out clear as a bell, sounding like a breezy spring afternoon, spoke. Going still as his mind told him he wasn't mishearing, that it was a voice he thought he would never hear again.

Doing his level best to not spin around and confirm visually, to see if he wasn't losing his mind in the insanity from the place itself. Lahar coughed a bit like a brief flash of gold was caught in his peripheral vision. Swallowing reflexively, eyes trained forward, feeling as his heart rate picked up as if it was trying to its way out of his chest. All while his rational and logical mind telling him that it was not possible. The probability of it actually belongs to that particular person was one in a couple of billions.

So deciding to zone out and focus on his job, Lahar jumped at the feel of a hand on his shoulder shaking him. Snapping his head around hard enough to give himself whiplash, he looked at Doranbolt, who was staring at him in concern.

"Hey man, you okay? It took me almost a minute to get your attention."

Nodding his head once, Lahar lifted a hand to adjust his glasses, while shrugging Doranbolt's hand from his shoulder.

"Okay. If you say so. But we have to go and meet our wards now."

Again, Lahar nodded his head before following Doranbolt. Barely listening to his incessant chatter about the idol group. He just wanted to focus on his job for the three days then go back about his life. The whole purpose of this detail was guarding a group of women, not hard at all. Not learning all about the girls, even if one did stir memories of his youth here in Seattle on Capitol Hill.

The walk through the convention center's back paths was brief since there were only the convention staff and a few of those that belonged to the center, minus the elevator ride. Before coming out on the 8th floor where all performers were to be housed during this 3-day event. Slowing down to a halt outside the door, Lahar could hear several female voices chattering away inside in Japanese. Doranbolt wasted no time in knocking on the door loudly to announce their arrival.

It was only a few seconds before the door was opened, revealing a petite woman with light purple hair, red-framed glasses and a frown on her face as she looked them over. Lahar noted just how quickly Doranbolt explained in short but precise detail who they were. This had them ushered into the room swiftly, where Lahar saw a chaotic scene that laid before him of clothes, accessories, wigs, and props.

"LADIES! Attention, please. These two are the guards being assigned to us from the Seattle Police Department for the duration of our stay here at the convention."

The quiet that instantly fell was impressive. The woman or rather their manager earned some respect points from him. To be able to command such results spoke of her abilities in her position.

"Now for introductions Ladies. This is Lieutenant Mest Doranbolt and Captain Zieger."

As they were each announced, both stepped forward and gave a small nod of their heads. Doranbolt actually saying hello. While Lahar, himself, choose to remain silent.

"Now for us. I am their manager, Laki Olette. The small blue haired girl over there by the mirror is Wendy Marvel."

The small petite woman, almost delicate in appearance stepped forwards and bowed politely.

"Next is Erza Scarlet."

A tall, rather buxom redhead with a defiant look on her face gave a curt nod of her head.

"Next is Cana Alberona."

The leer Lahar saw on her face, made him feel ill to his stomach. His mind instantly placing her as the group's troublemaker and would be difficult. As her brown eyes kept him pinned with a look that said 'Fresh Meat' as she lifted a bottle of whiskey to her lips.

"Miss Alberone, behave yourself, please. Now back to our introductions, another blue haired woman is Levy McGarden."

Shifting his eyes to look at the other tiny woman in the room, whose eyes went wide as she met his gaze, as she looked over her shoulders at him. Curious to her reaction as she swiftly looked away. His mind finding her last name familiar for some reason.

A small sigh came from Laki at it all. Telling him Lahar just how tired the woman was.

"Last but not least, the lead singer of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia."

Blinking his eyes slowly at the name, as his eyes landed on the final remaining girl in the group. Seeing golden hair framing a pale heart-shaped face with large mocha brown eyes that were almost impossibly wide. Eyes that were boring into him in shock as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. All while his past was coming to life once more. A feeling he was not used to having at the current moment.

Earlier his ears had to play tricks, now his eyes were. His usually stoic face breaking into a delighted but polite smile. Watching as the blond uncurled herself from the pillow and chair she was occupying, to stand. Revealing a curvaceous (One he didn't remember) body in a barely there outfit from an anime he recalled (Due to the posters on Doranbolts bedroom wall) was named 'Hundred'.

Not sure what to say or do or even how to react as she made her way towards him. The room was painfully quiet. Only to stiffen when she stopped inches from him. Those warm brown eyes just staring up at him in disbelief before he realized she was suddenly hugging him.

"Lahar, it really is you."

Flushing darkly at the feel of her barely clad body, Lahar looked all around the room at the other women. Then to his partner (who was trying to appear very innocent) before back to the blond hugging him. Letting the breath he had been holding out, Lahar wrapped his arms around her in return. Savoring the soft warmth that had always come from her hugs.

With a small shake of his head, Lahar sighed.

"Yes, Lucy Heartfilia, it is me. And welcome home. Seattle has been gray without your sunny disposition."

The soft sob he got from Lucy at his words, let him know she was just as happy as he was at seeing each other again. And he knew at that moment as they made a scene. But as the did an odd thought occurred to Lahar (not that he would ever admit it aloud to anyone). That if he could see Lucy in Cosplay like this for the next 3 days, he might actually start to like Anime.

**~~ The End! ~~**

A/N 2: Okay, I had a few ideas for this. The original one was of Lahar being a closet otaku and Lucy finding out. But just...NO... and I mean NO matter how I tried to work that idea it wouldn't take. A fetish, a kink or oddity yes, but him being a straight up Otaku. Yeah, Lahar is a lot of things, but that is not in his list of it. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	4. Criminal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Eyes narrowing as she crouched in her spot, hidden from view. A small smile gracing her full lips. Her task completed the piece already off the premises via another guest (who was unaware of their 'extra'). Once the other person had continued on, Lucy stood up, padding silently to the paneled wall. Placing her hand on it, sliding it open with ease. Only to disappear into the darkness that is revealed.

Another heist is done, her clever two-piece dress back on. Lucy returned to the high society gala, hosted by the Justine's. Moving from group to group of people, making polite conversation. At least until a pair of cold, speculative purple eyes met her own. Inwardly Lucy groaned. The man was not just a thorn in her side, but the whole of the Zodiac Organization. So with a polite smile on her lips as she lifted her head in acknowledgment.

"Ah, Lady Heartfilia there you are. I've been looking for you. We are to have a dance together according to my dance card. And I have been searching for you, only to be told you'd excused yourself to powder your nose."

The tone of his voice was snippy and outright moody to her. Raising her eyebrows at the Captain of the Police for Crocus, Lucy let the smile fall from her lips as she held out her gloved hand. Wondering just how he got put on her dance card. But then again, with his position, pulling strings in the name of duty wasn't above this man.

He was very perceptive. And since being transferred to Crocus had started piecing things together whatever clues the police had in evidence. Eventually surmising she was connected to or was a part of Zodiac. He had started to pay very close attention to her, so much so, that her father had asked her if she liked him back. Of course, her father would see it like that.

"Now, now Captain Lahar. You do not have to so impatient."

The look he gave after she spoke made Lucy laugh as he led her onto the dance floor. Easily blending them into the others dancing the waltz.

"I wasn't aware it took a 'Lady' over thirty minutes to power her nose, Miss Heartfilia."

Letting him snap her out and tug her body back to him, Lucy frowned up at him. Just as an impish bit of inspiration struck her. Giggling softly, Lucy pressed her body tighter to his. Letting her brown eyes go impossibly wide as she spoke in a coy whisper for him alone.

"Why Captain, there is no need to be crass. But if you'll follow me to the balcony please."

Stepping away from Lahar, Lucy turned walking towards one of the open bay windows that would lead to the said balcony. Not looking back to see if he would follow her. Already knowing he would, so he could keep an eye on her activities. Since he was a very 'diligent' detective.

A polite cough reaching her ears as she came to a halt by the decorative railing. Lucy spun around to face her companion. Who was only about a foot away? Letting a bright, sunny smile curl her lips as she closed the distance between them. Noting that he didn't startle at all.

"Since you are going to be so crass, Captain. It's only fair I am in return. Now be a good boy and let me explain why it took me so long to powder my nose."

Leaning in so her body was firmly pressed again his as she raised herself up on her tiptoes, so she could whisper in his ear. All the while placing her pointer and middle finger of her gloved right hand against his lips, to indicate Lahar should remain silent. Fluttering her eyes at him as she let her breath come out in soft puffs against his left ear.

"I had an itch to take care of. The two finger variety if you catch my drift. But if that makes me either a suspect of criminal for taking care of my baser, more carnal desires. Then next time you are around Captain, I'll ask you to help so you'll realize I'm doing nothing wrong per se."

As close as she was Lucy saw the cherry red blush that crept across Lahars cheek, to his ear and neck. Leaning back she saw Lahar's purple eyes bugging out of their sockets behind his glasses. It was very comedic and took all of her self-control not to laugh at what he looked like.

Giving a small sigh, Lucy let her body drop down to the ground, stepping back to put distance between them. Before removing her finger from his lips last. Watching as Captain Lahar stayed completely immobile. Making a brief thought that she might have broken the poor man flicker through her mind. Dismissing it just as quickly as it had appeared.

"Well then Captain Lahar. I am going to excuse myself back to the gala. There still a lot of people I've got to dance with."

**~~ The End! ~~**

A/N 2: Yes, I went there... and used a mystery like setting at the beginning. Even now rewriting this or rather typing it up now, I am still laughing hysterically to the point tears are falling from my eyes. My idiocy is my brilliance.


	5. Watch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Lahar's P.O.V.**

Lahars eyes were refusing to believe what they were seeing. Out of all the possibilities he had calculated, this hadn't been one of them. It was so surreal that it should have been in one of the plays at the theater house. Not at the King's Palace for the princess' birthday party, unfolding as if reality had gone into slow motion before him. His body was rushing forward, arms outstretched to catch the blond that was falling from the second-floor mezzanine.

A smothered grunt escaping his lips as the air was pushed from his lungs. The mix of gravity coupled with the weight of the woman's body now in his arms, doing it. Lahar looked at her face, which was growing paler by the second as she went into shock. Swallowing as he twisted his body, calling out orders as he went while making his way to a small dining table.

Worry flickering in his eyes as he again bellowed at someone to clear it of everything so he could lay her out on it. Already his hand under body was slick and sticky from the blood gushing from the bullet hole in her left shoulder. A hole that should not be there if he had been doing his job right.

Growling low in his throat as he placed her on the now cleared table. Lahar moved his hands to the bodice of her dress, grasping the material and ripping it open. Exposing blood stained creamy skin. Narrowing his eyes as more of the thick, viscous liquid gushed out as what little pressure had been slowing it down was taken away.

Cursing mentally as he let his eyes look up at her face, no Lucy's face. To see her wide doe brown eyes staring at him, silently pleading with him for something. Not sure what, Lahar turned his attention back to the wound. Setting his mouth in a thin grim line, knowing what he had to do.

Still grasping the bloody tatters of her bodice, Lahar balled them up. Before pressing it to her mouth. Which she opened to allow him to put them in, her eyes now closed. Giving a wry smile and soft snort at how tough she was being, Lahar placed on hand on her left shoulder to pin it to the table. Leaving the wound visible. Steeling his nerves as he plunged two fingers of his right hand into the bullet hole, feeling the flesh and muscle stretch and tear further.

The muffled scream accompanied by a mix of weak struggles and barely there punches with her free arm. Lahar fished around until he felt the out of place round metal pellet. Frowning at it being partially lodged in the shoulder joint. Shifting his fingers so they were spread, making Lucy scream again, as he grasped the pellet. Wiggling it as gently as he could to work it out of the bone and joint with the least amount of trauma.

Darting his gaze up to see how Lucy was fairing. He saw tears sliding silently down her cheeks as sweat beaded on her forehead. The ragged, uneven breaths leaving her nose told him she was still conscious, somehow. Then again the Fairies of Fairy Tail were a tough bunch.

A small pop drew his gaze back to his hands. Slowly and very carefully he pulled the bullet from the wound. Once it was free of her flesh, Lahar felt his body be roughly shoved to the side. Opening his mouth to berate the person, he snapped it shut just as quickly. There stood none other than the sky dragon slayer. Her brown eyes so focused on Lucy, her hands glowing green as she started to heal her guildmate and he knew was a friend.

With a small shake of his head, Lahar curled his hand around the bullet it held. Eyes flashing dangerously as he turned, making his way into the chaotic fray of bodies A dark, malevolent smile twisting his face into a mask that would make a demon proud. There was someone he had to track down and question.

On his watch, his lover had been seriously wounded. Hell would be paid in full. He would not be satisfied until an equal amount of blood and pain had been exacted.

**~~ The End! ~~**

A/N 2: See... it made me cry for a totally different reason. I love challenging myself. And this is what I get. BUT yeah... it is... not what I thought it would be...* Sniffles *


	6. Symphony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Note: Okay, a few things. Today's prompt was really close to home for me. I am addicted to music. Whether it be on the radio, in movies or whatever, I love it. Also, I play the flute and piccolo, as well as have the basics for the clarinet, piano, bass drums, and saxophone. Add in the fact I can sing (Lots of vocal coach lessons) and can sorta compose music. IT is an integral part of who I am. Music is in everything I see, feel and hear on a daily basis. My belief that it is what helps shape us as a person, both individually and as a collective. Now onto day 6.**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Carefully, Lucy made her way into the large hall. Her brown eyes going wide at the sight of the stage at the far end. Rows upon rows of seats leading towards it. As private balconies overlooking it. The sheer magnitude took her breath away. It was magnificent in all its splendor.

The Fiore Grand Music Hall. Her dream, her goal and potential reality if she passed her cello audition.

"It's something else, isn't it? Just steals the air from your lungs."

Starting at the voice suddenly speaking from behind her. Lucy felt her face heat as she spun around. Only to see a slender chest clothed in a white pressed shirt, with long black hair that had a green tint draped across it. Lifting her eyes up to look at the amused purple eyes sitting above a long nose.

Swallowing nervously as her mind quickly gave her mouth a reply.

"Yes, it is and does. Ever since the first time I came here."

The slight rise of the man's eyebrows and look of surprise in his purple eyes scanned her over from head to toe and back again. Making her feel a bit insulted before recalling she was wearing leggings over a large knit sweater she had belted at the waist. Her hair up in her normal half side-ponytail. Not looking the heiress she really was.

"Oh.. and when was that miss?"

The way he drew his words out, told her he didn't believe her at all. So with a sigh and small smile, Lucy did her best not to sound snappish.

"Lucy, sir. I was a child of about five. My family came before my mother passed away."

The slight look of sympathy flickered across his face before it was smoothed out. Before he shrugged noncommittally at her.

"Hm, okay. You do know that this hall is not open to the public, Lucy. It is only accessible to the halls staff, director and members of the symphony."

His perfunctory dismissal in the tone of his voice set her nerves further on edge. As he eyes narrowed at the pompous man before her. She knew all that. If the man had any working brain cells in his head, he has figured out she was here for a reason. Her audition.

Ever since seeing the symphony, Lucy had dedicated her life to being a part of it. Hours of practice, till her fingers had blistered and bled. Earning her own way into Fiore's most prestigious music school, 'Fairy Tail'. Where she fought to be the top of her grouping and the whole student body, without using her family name.

"I am well aware... sir.. but I do have a right to be here. So you're barking up the wrong tree."

Her words forced out to sound as polite as they did. Causing the man to look shocked as a small, cold smile curled his lips. She could see the question he was going to ask in his eyes. Deciding not to let him ask it, Lucy spun a walked past him. Her shoulder rudely bumping him on her way out of the hall, mood ruined.

_THAT EVENING_

Cello in hand along with a severe case of nervousness, Lucy made her way down an aisle towards the stage. This was it, her one big chance to make her dreams come true. Images of both the good and bad up till this point flashing thru her mind. The irony of it wasn't lost on her since this was a life or death situation to her. Having closed the doors on all options and opportunities in her life.

Sure she knew that should play in the other orchestra's or live as she was, the heiress to the Heartfilia Konzern.

But that held absolutely no appeal. It would be boring for her. A lack of constant dedication, a driving force to always succeed her accomplishments. No, no matter what Lucy had to main this audition and land a seat in the Fiore Symphony. It was a palpable need.

Suddenly realizing her feet were taking her up onto the stage. Lucy started her breathing exercise to calm herself down. Reaching the chair in the middle of the stage, turning to face the rows of seats. Seeing two people seated, waiting patiently.

Giving a soft cough as she bowed, announcing her name and piece she would be playing. It was a huge risk to play an original piece of work. But she was damn proud of it, naming it 'The Stars Guide Us' in lieu of her late mother. Who had not only instilled the love of music but a love of astronomy?

"Please proceed."

Stilling as she was righting herself. The voice that spoke belonged to the man she had spoken to earlier. Quickly Lucy set up her music score, then her cello. Gazing out, Lucy saw the man from earlier. His hair was now up in a clipped bun, glasses covering his eyes as a dark, amused smile graced his face. Causing the butterflies in her stomach to go nuts.

The man next to him looked unkempt in comparison. His messy medium length, sandy-brown hair, bearded face, who looked uninterested in being there in general. Unsure of which one was actually the Genius Composer and young Conductor of the Symphony. Lucy steeled herself only to draw her bow across the strings. Eliciting a bright, yet melancholy chord.

Eyes fluttering shut as she played the whole song. Telling the story of her life, with her mother, father and herself. All the good, bad, happy and sad. The crescendo at the end had her opening her eyes, realizing that her cheeks were wet with tears. Colors from playing the music by memory still dancing across her field of vision.

When no sound was heard, Lucy looked to where the two men were sitting. Noting only one was there, standing on his feet staring in awe. Quickly glancing around, Lucy saw the man from earlier leaving. Frowning as dread seeped into every pore of her body.

"That was amazing, Lucy."

At the sound of his voice, Lucy shifted her gaze back to the unkempt man. Who seemed to lose a bit of his smile, telling her that she was wearing her thoughts on her sleeve.

"Don't worry. It isn't often that Director and Composer Lahar is moved like that. The man is a stick in the mud. But I promise you, he liked your original piece. It was the reason I asked you to audition."

Eyes going wide at the man's words. Fresh horror flooding her system at the earlier conversation they'd had. Putting on a timid smile as she stared nervously at the man before her.

"Oh don't worry Lucy. You need to be here tomorrow morning at 8 am sharp. He doesn't tolerate tardiness. See you then."

Unable to formulate a reply or keep her jaw from dropping open at his word as they sank in. Elation made a soft relieved chuckle escaped her lips. Seeing the man pause to look back at her.

"By the way, I am Max Alors. Keeper and manager of the symphony."

With that said, she watched him leave as well. Glad she was sitting. It was all just too much. But at that moment her dreams of being in the symphony were finally starting to come true.

**~~ The End! ~~**

Authors Note 2: I hope that you all enjoyed this little piece. Like I said this was a little close to home. Sadly when I tried for the local city symphony, I didn't make it. Due to having to miss the audition. A badly broken arm and left clavicle (collar bone). But I found another dream and went for it. So, here is a bit of moral of the story for you. Even if you fail, get your butt back up and try and try again. Because dreams are endless.


	7. Banal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Author's Notes: So this is another story that gave me a lot of problems. A major roadblock with blaring sirens and flashing lights on this one. I swear I was so damned frustrated. Finally, I took that advice again and went back to reread things. I read through 2 or Leoslady4ever stories, 1 or LittlePrincessNana and 1 of GemNika. And it was in GemNika's Poison Fairy that gave me the idea for this one. Using a bastard that just needs to be wiped from the Fairy Tail storyline.**

* * *

**(Definition: So lacking in originality as to be obvious and boring.)**

* * *

**Lahar's P.O.V.**

Lahar stood there watching silently as he watched his wife do her best to stay polite as she spoke to the short man before her. Hands placed protectively over her now noticeable bump that was her stomach. Already 6 months pregnant and showing. Seeing the smile on her face, Lahar started to move towards her. Only to stop at the hand suddenly grasping his elbow.

Glancing back to see who was holding him back, Lahar frowned. There was his cousin, Princess Hisui, and his father in law, Jude Heartfilia. Both looking amused as they stared past him at his wife. Silently watching the scene as it played out. Looking back he saw Lucy now had a barely there tic under on eyes. Something he knew from personal experience wasn't a good thing.

"Let's get closer to listen in, but don't interfere just yet. That man is Duke Sawarr Junelle."

Languidly Lahar glanced over his shoulder at Jude. His mind sifting through the nobles he knew. When he finally recalled why that name was familiar. This pudgy little man had once been promised the right to marry his wife, back when Jude was not on good terms with Lucy. Trying to force her into a marriage for his own personal gains. Narrowing his eyes as he saw the grin on Hisui's face, making him feel ill to his stomach. Slowly they approached, stopping just within hearing range.

"Now, now Lucy. Don't get me wrong. You are still a very beautiful woman. I was just wondering why you would... let … yourself go. Does whoever you married... stress you out so bad, that you would let your body suffer for it? Maybe not give you enough exercise, no matter how boring it should be. If so my offer is always open to you."

Narrowing his eyes even further till they were nothing more than dangerous slits. Anger welling up in his gut at the implications this man was throwing out while soliciting his wife. His attention was drawn back to the duo before him when a soft trilling laugh reached his ears. Causing a shiver to run down his spine at that sound. Again knowing it wasn't a good thing for the man before her.

"Duke Sawarr Junelle, I can assure you that that particular aspect of my newly married life is anything but boring. So, I'll have no need to debase myself to copulate with you on any level."

The smile of pride curved Lahars lips at her come back. On top of the confused tilt of the Duke's head as he seemed lost at what she was telling him. Cluing him in on the fact the man wasn't really that bright, probably from not being made to study as a young man. Though the telling red on the back of the man's neck stating he at least knew he was being insulted.

"Well, I highly doubt he will be able to keep a person of your reputation and appetites interested for long Lady Heartfilia. Besides, it behooves me how a noble of such low birth could be allowed to attach himself to you and get an invitation to this party. Considering it has to do with the Royal Family making a royal announcement."

The soft feminine gasp and a deep masculine chuckle from behind him, let Lahar know what Jude and Hisui thought. Since the Duke just indirectly insulted himself and his cousin, the Princess of Fiore and her father. But what kept his attention was the hardened look in his wife's eyes as she gave a wide toothy grin as she looked at him and those behind him. A low chuckle coming from him.

"Yes, a minor noble indeed. He was one lucky man to get me. I guess I should introduce you to him and his family. And right now would be a perfect time, Duke Jenelle."

Taking that as his cue, Lahar walked forward, seeing in his peripheral's Jude and Hisui moved with him. All the while catching the muttering of the pudgy little Duke. Whom he felt nothing but disgust. But still, he kept a smile on his face as he was trained to do all his life. Giving a small cough to announce himself as he walked around the man speaking.

"Well, I am so sorry that I'm a low ranking Noble. But I assure you on a previously made comment, and as my lovely wife stated, our private life is anything but banal."

The words slipping from his mouth with ease from his lips as he stopped and turned to face the Duke, wrapping his arm around Lucy's waist both protectively and possessively. All the while the other two flanked the insipid and now very horrified Duke as he realized who Lahar was. Again his wife's soft trilling laughter mixed with his cousins, made Lahar smile amused.

"Now Lahar, be nice. I mean the Duke was out of the country when you two tied the knot last August. So, he was unable to attend your wedding. And the poor Duke cannot help his quirks. Also, remember not everyone is as well read and speak as you are, dear cousin."

Raising his eyebrows at Hisui's words, biting back a laugh. Keeping his eyes trained on the now sweating man beside him. Only to squeeze Lucy when she started to giggle when Hisui continued to speak. "So easy speak. Since he is so lacking in creativity in his insults and his lewd propositions to married women. Since I am a relative of you and a Lowly Noble, making me one and father as well."

Seeing the man go first pale, then looking to his wife, Lahar saw that the look on her face. Reminisce of a cat who caught the canary. He so loved her as he looked back to the Duke who looked on the verge of tears as he apologized to Hisui and took off. Finally getting the hint, (he hoped) got the hint with his tiny little brain that he should leave Lucy alone.

**~~ The End! ~~**

Authors Note 2: GemNika, this chapter is all a for you. Thank you for the babysitting scene from Poison Fairy (Damned good read people) because it finally gave me that little push that I needed to write for this word. Though I will say it was fun making a complete ass outta that pudgy little bastard. I felt so vindicated.


End file.
